


Second Date

by Covinskey



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil's Fashion Sense, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covinskey/pseuds/Covinskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil gets ready for his second date with Carlos, and he feels a little nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Date

There were so many expectations, so many rituals involving the first date. Go, make a good impression, don’t embarrass yourself, impress the person into wanting to spend more time with you. Cecil thought he had passed that section with swimming colors last week. After all, Carlos had called him again, and asked him out again.

But then.... there was a problem. What was the second date supposed to be like? Without the ritual, there was no stereotypical routine. All the daytime television Cecil had watched either showed first dates or dates from couples that didn’t count dates anymore. Was he supposed to confess his flaws tonight? Or was it too soon and it would scare Carlos off? Cecil wanted Carlos to keep liking him, if he screwed up this date, would it screw up their entire relationship?

Carlos had suggested a movie, and then dinner after. But what did one wear to that sort of thing? Cecil had left a mess of clothing all over his bed. Did he wear a tunic again, or maybe something a little more relaxed, like a crocheted vest and a polo shirt? It was under the pillow here, Cecil started to dig. It would have to do, Carlos was coming any minute now.

He quickly changed into the polo shirt, tucking it into his cargo pants. The vest went over top of that. There, that would be good enough. Hopefully.

The doorbell rang.

Cecil ran to the door, pulling out his phone to check that his hair was lying mostly flat, his nose was clean and pointing in the normal direction, there was nothing on his face. He wasn’t a vain man, but he did want to keep impressing Carlos.

He rested a hand on the doorknob, counted to ten, and opened the door.

 

 


End file.
